El ReGrEsO dE uN eNeMiGo
by Udthou
Summary: Hola esmiprimer fic porfa denle una oportunidad se qe esta pareja es rara pero bueno  espero buenos comentarios.  malonXDark link   los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen
1. Chapter 1

CAP. 1_Lon Lon Ranch,

.antes de iniciar a leer debes saber esto

.los ( ) son, lo que el escritor opina, dice o piensa

."" Son pensamientos de los personajes, MAJUSCULA CON ¡! Son gritos

.cursiva son _susurros,_ los **** seguido significan en otro lugar

. (Los personajes no me pertenecen de acuerdo.)

_Era un día soleado en Hyrule, todo era paz y tranquilidad, en long long ranch.

Malon: la la la la lalalala lala la lalala- (Malon esta tarareando la canción de ella, Epona´s song, el q la conoce bien y el que no t*jod*ste).

Malon está en medio del corral sentada tarareando mientras mira hacia el cielo. Ingo y Talon (Talon es el padre de Malon) tuvieron que salir a una festividad que se daba acabo muy, muy, muy, lejos (exagerando LOS MUY) así que ella decidió no ir y quedarse sola en casa. (Para los que no saben Malon es pelirroja con ojos grises tés blanca muy dulce y buena persona, además ama a los caballos, usa un vestido, aparentemente canta muy bien).

A lo lejos venia una hada y un joven de tés blanca, rubio y de ojos azules sobre una yegua llamada Epona.

Link: MALON!-gritaba el joven, que corría a saludar a su mejor amiga.

Malon: Link, Epona, Navi hola—decía mientras movía sus manos y con mucha emoción corrió hacia ellos.

Link: Malon donde están todos? De no ser que Navi hubiese escuchado tu voz mientras tarareabas hubiese pensado que no había nadie.

Malon: Ingo y mi padre están de viaje yo decidí quedarme –dijo esto dedicándole una sonoriza. – link por q has venido, paso algo de lo que deba enterar me? – pregunto con una cara de interrogación e interés. . (Por cierto en mi historia link tiene 20 años y Malon 19)

Link: bueno, la verdad, si – dijo con una gran sonrisa en su cara – yo y la princesa Zelda somos novios – dijo sonrojándose un poco

Sin embargo para Malon estas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría con hielo.

Malon: QUÉ!... que alegría por ti – dijo esto sosteniendo un par de lagrimas q querían asomarse por su rostro, mientras trataba de dedicarle una sonrisa un poco fingida debido a que no se sentía muy feliz.

Link: je, je no recuerdo cuando estuve MAS FELIZ!- al decir esto abrazo a su amiga.

Malon:…- solo estaba con la mirada triste, sus ojos grises ya no destellaban la luz que tanto los caracterizaba, pero él no se dio cuenta ya que en ese momento estaba muy feliz.

Link: sabes, Impa se llevó una gran sorpresa je, je- dejando ya de abrasar a la chica se dirigió a Epona y se monto en ella – iré al castillo para ver a Zelda luego te vuelvo a visitar te lo prometo, adiós Malon- después de decir esto se alejo.

Malon: … - miro triste como se alejaba el chico sobre Epona – _Link___– se limito a susurrar y mirar como se alejaba.

Cuando la figura del chico desapareció de su vista, corrió hacia su cuarto y se hecho en la cama, mientras miraba por la ventana, una cristalina lagrima rodo por su mejilla.

Malon: "que me pasa, acaso tanto me gustaba mi mejor amigo. No entiendo, debería estar feliz por él, pero…"- pensó un poco triste mientras contenía su llanto, Después de estos pensamientos, se levanto de la cama.

Malon: no tengo por qué llorar, si él es feliz yo también debería estarlo, además es mi amigo, se supone que yo lo apoye, no debo ponerme triste, pero aun así yo… que estoy diciendo, será mejor despejar mi mente por un minuto- estas palabras las dijo con un tono de tristeza. Luego de esto se acerco a los establos y tomo un caballo y se alejo cabalgando sin rumbo fijo.


	2. Chapter 2

CAP. 2_ soy Link y ella es Navi

Malon cabalgaba sin rumbo fijo, mirando el cielo, los árboles, el rio que llevaba a los dominios de los zora todo era simplemente hermoso, además ese noche había luna llena esto era reconfortante para la pelirroja; con ojos perdidos, que iba sobre un caballo de color café oscuro.

Malon: "hoy ha sido un buen día, no entiendo la noche en que más triste me siento es muy hermosa"- pensó, mientras miraba a la luna con melancolía.

El viento soplaba suavemente, mientras la grama se movía; se podían escuchar los grillos y ver las luciérnagas que volaban sobre la grama con sus luces amarillas brillando.

Malon: "que no daría por no haberte conocido ese día" –dijo.

- - - -Flash back- - - - - -

Se puede ver una niña tarareando una canción recostada a una pared con la vista perdida y como esperando algo o a alguien.

En eso una hada junto con niño de tés blanca y ojos azules caminaba hacia el castillo y la vio por un momento a los ojos para luego continuar con su camino, al llegar a la puerta parecía que discutía con el guardia para que lo dejara pasar pero en lugar de dejarle pasar el guardia lo empujo y le dijo que se alejara.

Link: oiga usted tiene que dejarme pasar, tengo que ver a la princesa Zelda-dijo esto con cara de pocos amigos, lo cual era gracioso ya que era un niño pequeño.

Guardia del castillo: aléjate de aquí niño o tendré que sacarte a patadas- después de decir esto se acerco hacia él y lo empujo nuevamente, pero con más fuerza tirándolo al suelo.

Malon: oiga que creé que está haciendo, déjelo en paz- dijo esto acercándose para ayudarlo a levantarse (a link).

Dicho esto se alejaron de allí, él la miraba confuso porque lo ayudó si ni siquiera se conocían; ella lo llevaba arrastrado por un brazo. Luego cuando llegaron a la pared donde ella estaba recostada hace unos minutos atrás, ella lo miro y le sonrió, el no pudo evitar sonrojarse para luego preguntarle.

Link: ¿gracias por ayudarme allá atrás, cómo te llamas?- dijo esto dedicándole una sonrisa.

Malon: soy Malon de lon lon ranch, y por lo de allá atrás no te preocupes que ya se como me devuelves el favor- dijo sonriendo

Link: eh? – pregunto un poco curioso.

Malon: mira vez esas raíces, por allí puede subir hasta llegar al castillo, y decirle a mi papá que le estoy esperando, harías eso por mi chico del hada- dijo esto con una sonrisa en la cara.

Link: ¿chico del hada? – pregunto un poco confundido.

Malon: ¿es que aun no se tu nombre je, je – después de decir esto pregunto - cómo te llamas?

Link: mi nombre es link y ella es Navi – señalando al hada que volaba sobre su hombro.

Navi: hola – dijo esto mientras brillaba con fuerza.

Luego de esto link y Navi se fueron por donde les indico Malon

- - - - - fin del flash back- - - - - -

Malon: cómo olvidar ese día - dijo esto mirando el cielo, mientras sus ojos grises destilaban melancolía.


	3. Chapter 3

CAP. 3 dark link

A lo lejos se podía divisar a una chica de cabellos rojos y ojos grises sentada al lado de un caballo, frente al rio que lleva a los dominios de los zora.

Malon:…- todo estaba tan callado -"cuanto silencio hay en este lugar"- pensó mientras cerraba los ojos y respiraba hondo.

Malon: _pero que es…_-después de decir esto se levanto y trató de aclarar la vista puesto que avía visto algo, o, alguien tirado en el suelo.

Corrió hacia lo que había visto; al llegar se sorprendió de lo que vio, era un chico muy similar a Link a diferencia de que su cabello era negro y muy oscuro, su gorro, botas y camisa eran negras también pero un poco más claros que su cabello; su piel estaba muy pálida como si la sangre no corriera por sus venas. Ella le atribuyo eso a que el estaba herido e inconsciente. Luego le tomo el pulso para comprobar que seguía con vida.

Malon: _que le habrá pasado _– después de pronunciar estas palabras halo al caballo hasta donde encontró al joven y se las ingenio para subirlo al caballo.

Malon: "será mejor llegar rápido al rancho, está muy herido"- pensó, mientras se subía al caballo, tratando de no tumbar, al joven inconsciente.

Al llegar al rancho ella le quito la camisa y las botas dejándolo solo con sus mayas blancas, luego lavo y vendo sus heridas.

******A la mañana siguiente*********

-_-_-_-_-POV. Dark link-_-_-_-_-

Al abrir los ojos me di cuenta que no sabía donde rayos estaba y también que me encontraba en una habitación que yo desconocía sin mi escudo, arco, flechas y espada, estaba totalmente descubierto de la cintura para arriba, tenía unas vendas y una curita un poco cerca de mi barbilla.

Dark link: PERO DONDE CARAJO ESTOY!-grite luego la puerta se abrió y vi a una muchacha de ojos grises, tés blanca y cabellos rojos; la mire impresionado esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso pero bueno, se acerco a mí y pude sentir como la sangre subía a mi rostro y se acentuaba en mis mejillas causando un leve calor. Sentándose en la orilla de la cama, puso su mano en mi mejilla y con delicadeza paso un pañito con alcohol en mi rostro.

Malon: creo que tienes fiebre, será mejor que te calmes y duermas un poco- me dijo dedicándome una sonrisa; lo único que hice fue quitar la cara para que no viera mi sonrojo. Ella me miro un poco confundida, para luego preguntarme.

Malon: cómo te llamas?- yo la mire y luego le dije.

Dark link: q te importa- Ella me miro con desconcierto.

Malon: yo soy Malon; te traje aquí por que estabas herido, y…- no la deje terminar de hablar y le dije,

Dark link: soy…, soy dark link – ella me miro un poco confundida – ya sé que no es un nombre pero es mi nombre así que…- no dejo terminar de hablar porque estaba quitándome las vendas que tenía en mi torso, la mire fijamente y pensé-"ella es muy guapa…pero que mi*rd* estoy pensando q me pasa ".

Fin del POV. Dark link *******

Malon:…-quito las vendas y se dispuso a cambiarlas con otras.

El solo miraba mientras, ella sacaba otras vendas de una pequeña maleta y se las colocaba alrededor de su torso, luego de terminar ella lo miro a sus ojos rojos como la sangre, el solo quito la cara.

Dark link: tengo que irme- dijo esto volviendo a verla le preguntó- don de esta mi ropa y mis armas?- dijo esto sonando frio mirándola con seriedad.

Ella se limito a pararse de la cama pero pudo sentir como la jalaban de un brazo para luego mirar con un poco de sobre salto al joven de ojos rojos; que la jalo hasta la cama, tirándola hacia la misma. El la puso contra el respaldar de madera de la cama.

Dark link: donde esta mi ropa y mis armas!- dijo esto mirándola enojado mientras le sujetaba con fuerza las manos contra la madera, causándole incomodidad.

Malon: tus armas en el cuarto de abajo y tu ropa está secando se afuera- dijo un poco incomoda y asustada.


	4. Chapter 4

CAP. 4 desmayos

Malon: tus armas en el cuarto de abajo y tu ropa secándose a fuera- dijo un poco incomoda y asustada- por favor suéltame me estas lastimando las manos- dijo entre cortado y forcejeando un poco.

Dark link: hmp- dicho esto la soltó.

Al tratar de levantarse se sintió un poco mareado.

Malon: no deberías hacer esto aún no estás curado; puedes desmayarte o algo-dijo con un tono nervioso y preocupado en su voz.

Dark link: ni siquiera sabes quién soy. No creo que unas simples cortadas me vayan a hacer la vida cuadritos- dijo esto con un tono de arrogancia y autosuficiencia.

Ella se quedó callada, seguido de esto se levantó de la cama, se dirigió a la puerta y salió de la habitación, él se puso sus botas con toda intención de caminar pero la verdad no se sentía bien, así que se recostó de la pared y se limitó a observar por la ventana después de esto Malon entro nuevamente a la habitación con ropa en sus manos y se la ofreció al muchacho que estaba recostado de la pared; La ropa era una camisa blanca y unos pantalones café claro. La miro y le dijo

Dark link: esa no es mi ropa- dicho esto se apartó de ella, la verdad le incomodaba la presencia de esa chica.

Malon: la tuya esta mojada, ponte esta, por favor- le dijo acercándole la ropa una vez más.

Él la tomo de una forma brusca y cuando se iba a cambiar la chica grito.

Malon: PERO QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AUN NO HE SALIDO DE LA HAVITACION! – dijo esto poniéndose violentamente roja, al ver que comenzaba a quitarse la poca ropa que tenía enzima en frente de ella.

El solo dio una media sonrisa con su cara de malo, luego ella salió por la puerta muy sonrojada.

Cuando termino de cambiarse miro lo que llevaba puesto la camisa le quedaba un poco grande y los pantalones le llegaban un poco más debajo de las rodillas; bajo por las escaleras y lo que encontró lo sorprendió un poco, Malon le había preparado desayuno, él se acercó un poco y la vio lavando unos trastes, ella giro dedicándole una sonrisa nerviosa y dijo.

Malon: vez que no te ha quedado mal la ropa – sonrió con nerviosismo, para luego continuar lavando trates y diciendo de espaldas – hice comida porque, deduje que tendrías hambre, siéntate y come.

Él se sentó en la mesa y comió al terminar se dirigió hacia la puerta principal y salió de la casa, ella le siguió y al salir lo miro y le dijo.

Malon: si te preguntas que lugar es este, es el racho de mi padre- dijo esto mirándolo, aunque, él no decía nada simplemente estaba de espaldas.

Dark link: hmp- respondió con su clásico monótono sonido- y en donde está tu padre- pregunto sin sonar interesado, a lo que ella respondió.

Malon: esta junto a un amigo en una festividad que se desarrolla fuera de hyrule- dicho esto se fue caminando hasta en medio del corral a mirar el cielo y tararear una peculiar melodía, que le enseño su madre; el solo miraba un poco extrañado por su comportamiento.

Él se acercó por detrás de la chica y le toco el hombro para llamar su atención pero cuando ella voltio; él se sintió mareado y se desmayó.

Dark link: "tsk, me duele la cabeza, pero que me paso" – pensó esto mientras iba abriendo los ojos poco a poco, para luego abrirlos de golpe. Debido a que se encontraba recostado en las piernas de Malon, mientras ella tarareaba una melodía, al darse cuenta de esto se sentó rápidamente muy sonrojado. Pudo sentir una fuerte punzada en su frente.

Dark link: pero que…- no continúo hablando porque, una gota de sangre surco su frete hasta un lado de su ojo- estoy sangrando- dicho esto se tocó la frente y pudo sentir unas vendas alrededor de la herida y su frente- ¿tú me pusiste esto?

Malon: si, y tú te abriste más la herida con tus movimientos bruscos, que quieres matarte.


	5. Chapter 5

CAP.5 créeme, no quieres oír la repuesta de eso.

Dark link: ¿tú me pusiste esto?

Malon: si, y tú te abriste más la herida con tus movimientos bruscos, que quieres matarte.

Dark link: créeme, no quieres oír la respuesta de eso- dijo dándole la espalda, pero aun sentado ya que el mareo no se había ido del todo; ella se le quedo mirando un poco perpleja por las palabras del chico.

Malon: ¿por qué dices eso?, hay bastantes cosas en este mudo que te hacen desear vivir - dijo esto con cara soñadora y llena de esperanzas, con los ojos muy iluminados, tanto que irradiaban una luz muy particular; el jamás había visto algo igual.

Dark link: no tengo sueños, ni tontas ilusiones. Solo son… pérdida de tiempo- dijo esto sin expresión en su rostro.

Malon: no es posible que…- él no la dejo terminar de hablar para decir.

Dark link: solo tengo una misión desde que fui creado y es lo único que haré en toda mi vida, solo completando esa misión dejare de existir- ella lo miro muy extrañada; camino hasta ponerse frente a él y se sentó para luego preguntar.

Malon: ¿Es ese tu plan de vida?, es imposible, nadie puede desaparecer así- después de eso él contestó, con un tono de fastidio.

Dark link: no, yo soy diferente, ni siquiera debería existir- dijo todo esto con un tono de frialdad en su voz- la única razón por la que fui creado y por la cual he vivido es para destruir al héroe del tiempo, Link-dijo seriamente.

Malon: q..u.e qu..e que dijiste- lo miro incrédula, no podía creerlo.

Dark link: por tu expresión puedo deducir que lo conoces, verdad- dijo esto con su característica frialdad- son amigos o algo así.

Malon: yo, bu…bueno- dijo tartamudeando un poco y sonrojándose.

Dark link: te gusta verdad-dijo esto con un tono de burla.

Malon: eso que te importa- dijo enojada sosteniendo unas lágrimas- además él y la princesa Zelda son novios.

Dark link: es normal que ese bastardo prefiera una princesa a una niña de granja- dijo esto con mucha soberbia; sin percatarse de lo que había logrado, unas lágrimas se asomaron por el rostro de la chica, que estaba cabizbaja.

Malon: _por, por favor no le digas bastardo él, él es mi mejor amigo snif_ - dijo sin poder contener más el llanto, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, hasta salir del rancho.

Al llegar al rio que conduce a los dominios zora se sentó y observo su reflejo en el agua.

Malon: acaso, acaso si yo fuera una princesa… pero que digo siempre seré una niña de granja snif- se llevó las manos a la cara y seco sus lágrimas con sus manos, lo cual era inútil, porque volvían a salir de sus hermosos ojos grises.

Dark link: a donde habrá corrido – él había ido tras ella unos minutos después. Aunque no sabía porque, pero sintió algo muy extraño en su pecho al ver que ella lloraba, no lo entendía, ¿por qué ella le había ayudado en el poco tiempo de conocerse?, no había una explicación lógica para él, aun así fue tras ella.

Cuando por fin llego donde ella estaba se le acerco por la espalda, lo suficiente para poder oír sus palabras.

Malon: porque estoy llorando-dijo con un tono de voz triste- siempre logro contener mis lágrimas y sonreír de nuevo- miro al cielo y dijo- así logro que la gente no se preocupe por mí-dijo mientras volteaba y miraba el rostro serio del joven tras ella.

Él se le acercó un poco más y le toco el hombro para luego decirle.

Dark link: reprimiendo todas tus emociones solo logras que en un largo periodo de tiempo estallen todas sin que lo puedas evitar-dijo esto sonando frio y arrogante.

Ella se voltio y le abraso fuertemente, poniendo su cara contra el pecho de él.

Dark link: _la verdad creo que necesitaba esto_-susurro lo suficientemente alto como para que ella escuchara.

.

.

.

Perdonen me por la tardanza pero espero que les guste estos que pondré para reivindicarme….gracias por leer

ATTE:

Udthou


	6. Chapter 6

CAP.6 tal vez, tal vez soy muy buena o muy **estúpida**

Dark link: _la verdad creo que necesitaba esto_- susurro lo suficientemente alto como para ella escuchara.

Malon: eh? – dijo teniendo aun la cara en el pecho de él, para luego abrasarlo más fuerte, luego se separaron un momento.

El alzo la cara de ella tomándola por la barbilla, por su rostro se veían los rastros que dejaron las lágrimas.

Malon: gracias- dijo limpiados el rostro y sonriendo mientras se separaba un poco de él.

Dark link: yo…yo nunca había abrazado a nadie antes- dijo un poco avergonzado- me gusto- ella lo miro por un minuto y luego lo volvió a abrasar.

Malon: pues entonces- dijo aun abrasándolo- te vas a tener que acostumbrar- dijo separándose y dedicándole una gran sonrisa.

Dark link: eh? – dijo con cara de incertidumbre y un poco sonrojado.

Malon: Link mató a Ganondorf, así que, como no tienes a donde ir, eh decidido que te quedaras conmigo- dijo sonriendo.

Dark link: con… contigo – dijo, pero no termino de hablar porque una apenada Malon le dijo.

Malon: si, pero, pero también con mi papá e Ingo- dijo muy sonrojada.

Dark link: Malon yo, cumpliré la razón por la que me crearon– dijo esto con su característico tono de voz frio y mirado hacia el suelo- una vez que mate a link, por fin desapareceré para siempre.

Malon: pero por qué?, porque tienes que hacer esto nadie te está obligando- dijo con tristeza en su voz, mientras sus ojos se ponían nuevamente llorosos.

Dark link: yo prácticamente… nunca debí existir, solo soy una sombra, una vez que el muera ya no existiré, no deseo vivir- dijo, parándose del césped y viendo el suelo.

Malon: no, NO ES CIERTO, YO TE DEMOSTRARE QUE SI EXISTEN MOTIVOS PARA VIVIR! – Dijo cerrando los ojos fuertemente, mientras apretaba sus puños- yo, yo te lo prometo- dijo mirándolo fijamente, con mucha decisión.

Dark link: Malon- dijo mirándola fríamente- como… como puedes ayudar a la persona, que quiere matar a tu mejor amigo- ella se quedó estática, luego lo miró y le dijo.

Malon: tal vez… tal vez porque soy muy buena o muy **estúpida- **dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra estúpida, dicho esto se paró del suelo lo miró por un momento para luego dirigirse hacia el rancho.

Dark link: "Malon, tú no eres estúpida, solo, algo ingenua"- pensó, para luego caminar hacia el rancho.


	7. Chapter 7

CAP.7 no soy gracioso, doy miedo, miedo, sabes el significado de esa palabra

Malon estaba en la cocina preparando desayuno para ella y para su nuevo amigo, aunque él no estaba de acuerdo, ella lo consideraba como su amigo.

Malon: la lala lalala- como de costumbre tarareaba esa canción en particular.

Dark link: y es que no te aburres de la misma canción todos los días- dijo con voz fría.

Malon: lo, lo siento no cantare más – dijo bajando la cabeza- no volveré a cantar cuando estés cerca- dijo esto sin levantar la vista del suelo, lo cual a él le molesto.

Dark link: Malon- la llamo el chico, ella solo alzo la mirada – es estúpido el hecho de que no defiendas lo que a ti te parece bien-dijo quitándole la cara- deberías defender lo que a ti te gusta, y que los demás se vayan para la-dijo si poder terminar de hablar porque ella lo interrumpió.

Malon: quien te enseño a hablar muchacho- dijo con una cara de reproche.

Dark link: coño que no me interrumpas-dijo haciendo pucheros, lo que a la muchacha le pareció muy gracioso, ya que la personalidad de, él no se presta para esa clase de expresiones; así que comenzó a reírse sonoramente mientras él la veía con cara de pocos amigos.

Malon: ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja- trato de parar unos segundos para respirar pero no podía entonces dijo- no ja, ja, puedo, ja, ja, parar, ja, ja de reír, ja, ja, ja-luego él se puso rojo de la rabia.

Dark link: QUE ES LO QUE TE PASA, NO SOY GRACIOSO DOY MIEDO, MIEDO, SABES EL SIGNIFICADO DE ESA PALABRA- dijo todo esto mientras ella reía de manera descontrolada- ESTO TE PARECE GRACIOSO!- dijo esto señalando su cara de enojado a lo que ella respondió entre carcajadas.

Malon: si! xD- dijo para seguir riendo como loca.

Dark link: (¬.¬)- se limitó a mirarla mientras ella se burlaba de todos sus gestos.

Mientras Malon se seguía riendo, él estaba colérico, pero hubo un momento en que una expresión de Malon le causo gracia, así que comenzó a reírse también. Después de un rato de reírse juntos ella le pregunta a él.

Malon: ¿De qué nos estábamos riendo? - pregunto con cara de intriga.

Dark link: emm, no me acuerdo-dijo con una expresión seria y los brazos cruzados.

Malon: OYE!- grito emocionada.

Dark link: que- dijo volviendo a ser el mismo de siempre.

Malon: oye, oye- dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Dark link: que, que pasa- dijo un poco sobresaltado.

Malon: te reíste- dijo con una gran sonrisa en los labios- y te reíste de verdad a carcajadas.

Dark link: yo-no pudo terminar de hablar porque como es de costumbre ella lo interrumpió.

Malon: recuerdas que te dije, que yo haría que te dieras cuenta, que vale la pena vivir- dijo sonriendo- vez, yo sé que te gusto reír, como te gusto…- no continuo hablando y se sonrojo.

Dark link: como me gusto qué?- pregunto.

Malon: nada- dijo avergonzada.

Dark link: no ya comenzaste a hablar, ahora tienes que terminar.- dijo muy serio.

Malon: como… como te gusto abrasarme- dijo muy sonrojada.

Dark link: eso no importa- dijo con una mirada fría, mientras ella solo lo miraba asombrada e incrédula- de todas formas yo… yo no soy como tú, yo no deseo existir- dijo mirando hacia una ventana.

Malon: ¿no importa? – dijo ella mirándola fijamente, mientras el giraba la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos de una triste y enojada Malon- no importo yo, soy tu amiga y te aprecio- dijo al mismo tiempo en que iba cambiando la expresión de su rostro, sus cejas se arquearon hacia arriba poniendo una expresión más de tristeza que de enojo.


	8. Chapter 8

CAP. 8 la apuesta

Malon: no te importa- dijo en un tono de voz bajo- A TI, NADA TE IMPORTA!- gritó para luego correr hacia la puerta principal y dirigirse al amplio corral; dejando atrás a un impresionado Dark link. Él no se había movido de su lugar quedo petrificado al escuchar las palabras de la chica.

Dark link: "y ahora que hice"- se preguntaba molesto, ya que no entendía la actitud de ella; luego de estos pensamientos se dirigió a la puerta principal, ya que él sabía exactamente a donde se dirigía ella. Al salir la vio a lo lejos.

Dark link: "lo sabía, sabía que ella se dirigía hacia haya"- pensó mirándola; ella estaba sentada en el césped con la mirada baja, se podía ver como las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro, cuando él la vio, sintió nueva mente ese extraño sentimiento, que oprimía su pecho "que me pasa por que me siento así por esa niña tonta"- pensó, para luego acercarse a ella por la espalda y abrazarla.

Malon…-solo se quedó en silencio sintiendo el abrazo del chico por la espalda- _por favor no me hagas pensar que te importo, por favor _– susurró entre cortado. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas mientras pronunciaba estas palabras; pero él lo único que hiso fue abrazarla más fuerte por la espalda- por favor déjame ya, yo…- él no la dejo terminar, para decir.

Dark link: por favor, es lo único que sabes decir- le dijo al oído, para luego soltarla y parase, camino hasta estar frente a ella, que seguía sentada, se arrodillo y con una de sus manos limpio una lagrima que se deslizaba por su mejilla- no llores más o tendré que irme- dijo con su habitual frialdad, ella dijo de sobre salto.

Malon: pero, pero tus heridas aún no están curadas y, y- él puso su dedo índice sobre los labios de ella y dijo.

Dark link: ya están cicatrizando- pasó su mano sobre el hombro de la chica, y la miró fríamente, esa mirada la hiso estremecer y mirar al suelo- en realidad, si eres un poco tonta, pero no estúpida- dijo para luego sentir como ella lo abrazaba y pegaba su rostro en el pecho de él.

Malon: Dark link- dijo mientras separaba su cara, del pecho de él antes nombrado, el miro los ojos grises de ella para preguntar.

Dark link: que pasa?-dijo.

Malon: quiero hacerte una apuesta- dijo mirándolo muy decidida, sin soltar el abrazo.

Dark link: qué clase de apuesta?-preguntó levantando una ceja.

Malon: te apuesto, a que yo te puedo decir 10 cosas muy importantes, por las cuales hay que vivir- dijo muy decidida soltando el abrazo.

Dark link: de acuerdo- dijo serrando los ojos, resignado al verla tan decidida supo que si discutía con ella perdería-pero, que sean cosas que de verdad me importen, me oíste, porque si son tonterías, yo no las tomare en cuenta- dijo parándose del suelo, ella se acercó a él lo abrazo y le dijo.

Malon: ya tengo la primera- dijo ella abrazándolo con los ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa.

Dark link: dime, cual es- dijo separándose un poco tomándola por los hombros y luego sonreír, ella lo miro muy asombrada de que estuviese sonriendo, aunque no era una gran sonrisa con la de Link, igualmente era bella porque era sincera, pero no le dio tanta importancia y dijo.

Malon: la amistad- dijo sonriendo para volver a abrazarlo.

Dark link: _la amistad_- susurro mientras correspondía el abrazo apretándola fuertemente.


	9. Chapter 9

CAP. 9 la segunda cosa.

Ya había pasado un día entero desde que le dijo el primer motivo para vivir; al siguiente día él había esperado otro motivo, pero ella no le había dicho nada en todo el día, simplemente se había dedicado a sus labores en el rancho, ordeño las vacas, sacó a los caballos, limpió los establos, con ayuda de él. Alimentó a las gallinas, pero ni lo voltio a ver en todo el día y si él la había ayudado a limpiar los establos, era para que le dijera algo, pero lo único que consiguió fue un par de risitas de parte de ella, ya que en varias ocasiones se cayó o hizo algo mal. El simplemente estaba recostado en la pared de la casa de la chica que quedaba frente al amplio corral con los ojos cerrados pensando intrigado.

Dark link: "y es que ahora no me va a decir nada, ya es de noche y ni una palabra, no se preocupó por mí en todo el día, no me dijo nada, ni siquiera buenos días Dark link, o te sientes mejor hoy, nada, le pasara algo malo a ella"- se preguntaba muy intrigado el joven de ojos rojos-"será mejor buscarla y preguntarle qué le pasa"- dijo abriendo los ojos buscándola con la mirada- pero donde esta?

Él la busco por todo el rancho en los establos, en la sala, en el gallinero (sé que en lon lon ranch no hay gallineros pero me pareció raro que en la historia las gallinas vivieran en la sala como en el juego), por todo el corral, cosa que le tomo mucho tiempo, por último fue a ver si estaba con las vacas en el pequeño establo que quedaba a un lado del corral y nada.

Dark link: ella no está aquí, pero si no está aquí, en donde está- dijo mirando para todos lados, tomó un caballo, su arco, unas cuantas flechas y salió del rancho, después de estar cabalgando un rato, él pudo escuchar a lo lejos la melodía que siempre cantaba ella, el sintió que un gran peso se esfumaba de su corazón, lo que le pareció extraño pero se dejó guiar por la canción de ella, al llegar pudo notar algo así como el claro de un bosque y un caballo al lado de un árbol –_esa, esa es la ropa de Malon_ – susurro un poco sobresaltado- _se estará bañando?_- miro un poco más haya vio el pequeño rio y a Malon que estaba de espaldas completamente desnuda en el agua, su cabello estaba sobre su hombro y el agua le llegaba hasta la cintura, dejando su espalda completamente descubierta, se tapó rápidamente la nariz ya que sentía como la sangre salía por ella y giró dándole la espalda a aquella escena. él se había puesto violentamente rojo, pero luego pensó- "como esta chica, puede hacer que me pasen tantas cosas, debería matarla y acabar con todo esto"- se dirigió a un gran árbol se montó en una gruesa rama teniendo cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido, sacó su arco y una flecha, él la vio, ella seguía de espalda al parecer ni siquiera se percató de que él había llegado; apunto a su corazón y cuando iba a soltar la flecha no pudo, le sudaron las manos, no sabía cómo pero no podía hacerle daño ni aunque él quisiera, ella se veía tan vulnerable.

Dark link: _no puedo, pero ¿por qué?- _susurro de manera casi inaudible, guardando el arco y la flecha- _no entiendo porque no puedo hacerle daño a esa chica, que me sucede-_ dicho esto escucho un crujir. Era de la rama, inmediatamente supo que se estaba rompiendo trato de saltar pero no pudo, cayendo de cara, en el rio donde se bañaba Malon.

Malon: pero que- dijo volteándose, abriendo los ojos de par en par no podía creerlo- PERVERTIDO- grito cubriéndose con sus brazos su desnudez, al ver a Dark link tratando de incorporarse- QUE ES LO QUE SUCEDE CONTIGO, SALDE AQUIIII-gritaba una muy sonrojada Malon, él alzo la mirada y se sonrojo mucho, después pudo sentir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, cortesía de una muy enojada Malon que sostenía la rama rota en su mano.

Al ver que el chico estaba inconsciente lo arrastro hasta la orilla del rio, y luego de que ella se vistió, fue hacia donde lo dejó, se encontraba acostado en el suelo y pudo notar como el abría los ojos lentamente.

Dark link: Malon!, yo, yo no-dijo recostándose sobre sus codos, no pudo terminar de hablar porque ella dijo.

Malon: el segundo motivo para vivir es tener a alguien por quien preocuparse- dijo sonriendo mientras lo abrazaba- sé que no me espiabas, o, al menos eso quiero creer- le dijo al oído provocándole cosquillas a peli negro, quien estaba atónito por lo ocurrido.

Dark link: ¿qué es eso?, ¿qué significa preocupar?- la miro con curiosidad, no entendía nada de lo hay estaba pasando.

Malon: ¿qué sentiste cuando no me encontrabas?- dijo ella incorporándose y mirándolo con gracia.

Dark link: pues…sentí algo raro aquí- dijo sentándose y tomando la mano de ella para colocarla en su pecho.

Malon: eso se llama preocupación-dijo sonriendo dulcemente.


	10. Chapter 10

CAP. 10 mi tercer motivo es?

En el viaje de regreso al rancho ella no le dijo nada a él, que aun no terminaba de asimilar lo que había pasado. Preguntas como: ella hizo todo esto para que yo me preocupara, fue apropósito, se va a comportar así todos los días, vagaban por su mente sin dejarle en paz, pero ya era de noche y él tenia mucho sueño, al llegar, ella guardo a los caballos y aun no le dirigía la palabra al chico, que estaba esperándola fuera del establo pero al ella salir ni lo miró, él se sobre salto al verla pasar de largo y pensó.

Dark link: "pero que le pasa, de verdad que no entiendo a las mujeres"- pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la pelirroja.

Malon- no te pedí que me esperaras- al decir esto él se voltio y lo miró, se veía seria, rara vez ella ponía esa cara- además tu sabes bien donde queda el cuarto donde duermes- dicho esto él la miro extrañado.

Dark link: eh, de acuerdo?- dijo entrando a la casa.

*********************************************habitación de dark link********************************

Dark link:"que le ocurrirá, debería hablar con ella"-pensó, acostado boca arriba con los brazos tras su cabeza- "pero ya es tarde debe estar dormida, no?"- pensó sentándose y recostándose del respaldar de madera de la cama.

Se paró de la cama poniéndose sus botas, camino hasta la puerta de la habitación de Malon y para su sorpresa estaba abierto.

Dark link: "creí que estaría cerrada"-pensó, mientras soltaba el pomo de metal.

Ella estaba dormida en su cama, boca arriba, sus cabellos rojos estaban esparcidos en la almohada la sabana le cubría de la cintura para abajo.

Dark link: lo que esperaba, está dormida- se acercó a ella tomo la sabana y la colocó sobre los hombros de ella, luego cuando iba a retroceder se resbalo con unos libros perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo sobre ella-"gracias a dios no la desperté" – pensó, tratando de levantarse sin despertarla, de repente sintió como ella lo rodeaba con sus brazos-"oh, no y ahora que hago" –pensó, trato de zafarse pero el no quería despertarla.

Malon: no te vayas-dijo, ella aun dormida, para él fue un alivio porque si se hubiese despertado lo agarra a palazos,- mmm, no- él la miraba un poco confundido por que no entendía la que ella decía.

El se acostó junto a ella, ya que sabía que no se podría zafar sin despertarla, la miró por un rato, ella ni se movía, el pasó su brazo sobre la cabeza de ella acariciándola, pero luego lamentó haber hecho esto, por que cuando lo hizo ella se pego al pecho de él, por su lado se puso muy rojo, pero simplemente la abrazo y cerro un rato sus ojos, luego la separó un poco de su pecho y miro fijamente a sus ojos cerrados y dijo.

Dark link: ¿mi tercer motivo es?- el vio un poco sobresaltado, como ella entre abría los ojos y le decía.

Malon: es, es que me quieres?- dijo cerrando los ojos y pegándose a su pecho.

Dark link: eso fue un motivo o una pregunta- dijo en voz baja, sintiendo como ella sonreía con la cara pegada al pecho de él, simplemente la abrazo y se fue quedando dormido mientras la abrazaba y dijo- te quiero.

*************en la mañana***********************************

POV. Malon

Malon: "mmm, que pereza me da levantarme"- me di cuenta de que yo estaba abrazando algo y pensé-"desde cuando mi almohada es tan dura"- abrí un poco los ojos y me di cuenta de que no estaba abrazando mi almohada, sino a un Dark link con cara de fastidio.

Dark link: ya despertaste-dijo alzando una ceja.

Malon: pero tú qué haces aquí a esta hora de la mañana - dije dejando de abrazarlo y mirándolo sobresaltada.

Dark link: es que tú no me soltabas- lo vi un poco incrédula y dije.

Malon: pero es que no tienes suficiente fuerza como para zafarte de mí- pregunte sonriendo.

.

.

.

Espero que les guste, prometo subir más la próxima vez, nuevamente gracias por los reviws

Hasta pronto.

ATTE:

Udthou


End file.
